Amelia Dracula Season 1 Episode 10 Accused Of Murder
by MissDramatic016
Summary: Amelia is awake from the dreamworld at last, but what has been happening in real world? Will Amelia like what has happened in her absence or will she run away - again. Who will she turn to when her unlife is going nowhere? Is she so desperate that she will even turn to the dark arts?
1. Waking up

**The real world . . .**

"Why is Amelia still in the dreamworld?" Vlad snapped.

"When Amelia is ready. She will wake up." Becca said for the 3rd time in the last 5 minutes.

"She's been there for 22 hours and 58 minutes." Vlad snapped again.

"Thee been keeping track?" Raymond asked.

"Of course I have I want to exactly how long she has been there for when wakes up." Vlad barked.

"I've heard of people you have been in the dreamworld for weeks and mouths and sometimes even a entire year." Emma explained.

"A year?" Vlad repeated_. _

"Amelia won't be there that long. Those were people with mental problems from whatever they went through." Raymond reassured Vlad.

"No. Please. Don't make me go through this again. Please. Please. PLEASE!" Amelia begged in her sleep.

"That shouldn't of happened." Becca commented.

"What does it mean?" Talitha asked.

"Nothing. She not sleeping, it's not a comma, it's the dreamworld. While she is their she shouldn't be able to speak." Emma explained.

"Well before went to the dreamworld there was evidence to prove she was the second most powerful vampire in the world." Ingrid pointed out.

"That's is a good point Ingrid." Talitha said, standing up for her boyfriend's sister. "She is a fourteen year old girl, she is in the dreamworld and she could also be going through some stage to get used to her new powers. I think that makes her situation a little different." she added.

"She still shouldn't be able to talk no matter what the circumstances." Raymoud argued.

"Can you just stop crowding around her!" Vlad snapped at everyone who instantly did as there leader told them.

**Just under a hour later . . . **

Suddenly, Amelia woke up. Vlad and Raymoud both whooshed towards her. While Emma and Becca whooshed behind the sofa and looked down at their sister.

"It hurts." Amelia told her siblings.

"Were?" Vlad asked.

"E-every w-where." she stuttered in clear pain.

"It might help if you help her to sit up." Becca suggested. Amelia slowly nodded at her brothers, who then carefully lifted up so she was sitting in the center of the sofa. They then sat either side of Amelia. Vlad on her right, Raymoud on her left.

"Amelia, can tell me were you were in the dreamworld?" Bertrand asked. Silence as Amelia stared at the floor.

"Amelia has just woke from the dreamworld Bertrand, now is not the time to pester her with questions." Vlad ordered running his fingers through Amelia's long thick hair. The hair came away in his hand so their was barely 3 cm left. The rest of Amelia's hair fell out and landed on the floor by Amelia feet. Everyone saw this and stared at her.

"What the blood and garlic?" the count asked taking an interest in her for the first time since Amelia first arrived at Gar Side.

"I cut it." Amelia explained.

"Why?" Becca asked.

"I just did." Amelia snapped.

"It happened in the dreamworld. Her hair will be it's normal length in a few days."

"Can you tell us where you were in the dreamworld?" Vlad asked, suddenly curious not caring what he had told Bertrand.

"No." she snapped again.

**30 minutes before dawn . . . **

Raymond was now sitting on the table, in front of the sofa were Amelia still sitting. Vlad was kneeling on the floor checking over Amelia to see how much her cuts, bruises and broken bones had healed. He did this every hour so he could record the progress in his mind. Every time, Vlad, studied Amelia's stab wound the most. Amelia's clothes were mostly torn anyway, so Vlad didn't need to touch her - only look. When Amelia had woke up, she was literally red, pink, blue and green with all her injures. Her clothes - that were meant to be black - were almost competently red with her own blood. Nearly every bone in her body was broken or badly bruised. Now she had no bruises, all of her cuts were almost back to the scars they were before, her stab wound was now a long pink line, and all her broken bones were now only sprained. All of a sudden 3 VHC members and Clark whooshed in. Vlad used vampire speed to stand up and face the four people who had just entered his home uninvited.

"You can't just walk in here whenever you like!" Vlad yelled.

"We're sorry your grandness, but the situation is important." a member of VHC explained.

"Amelia has just woken from the dreamworld. She won't tell where she was or what happened. SO JUST LEAVE!" Vlad ordered.

"Your grandness we can't." a second VHC member said. Vlad groaned in anger and annoyance.

"Will you get on with it." moaned Clark.

"Get on with what?" Daniel asked. The third VHC member, walked to Amelia and cuffed her hands together.

"What the hell are you doing?" all of Amelia's sibling yelled including Vlad and Ingrid and excluding Daniel.

"Amelia Southenra." he began as he forced her to her feet. She was silent. "I'm arresting you on suspicion of murdering your father Clark Southenra 4 years ago." he said holding Amelia still as she tried to struggle away. Clark smiling the whole time while Amelia yelled and screamed.

"No! Get off me! Get off me! I didn't do it!" Amelia yelled throughout the arrest.

"Get off her! She's done nothing wrong!" Vlad, Raymond, Emma, Becca and Talitha yelled, throughout Amelia's arrest.

"You don't have to say anything. But anything you say or do now may be used against you in court." the third VHC member yelled over everyone, holding Amelia by her shoulders and by her waist so she couldn't struggle anymore.

"What the blood and garlic is going on?" Vlad demanded.

"A couple of days ago Clark seemed very interested in reading Amelia's statement of the night he died." member one began.

"Him being her father we let him see. And he laughed. He then told us he would like to make his own statement." member two continued.

"So he wrote a statement and it said - in short - that his daughter Amelia Southenra murdered him for no reason in cold blood." member three finished.

"When her father died Amelia was ten. In fact it was her tenth birthday, how could anyone think a ten year old is capable of murder?" Vlad asked.

"Amelia Southenra. What do you plead?" member one asked, ignoring Vlad. Amelia was silently fiddling with the lock of her cuffs.

"What do you plead?" member two snapped. Amelia's hand was suddenly free. Amelia made it look like her hands were still cuffed together.

"Fuck you."Amelia snapped back, as she kicked member two in the nuts, bit the arm of member three, that was still around her shoulders. And when member three was in so much pain that he let her free, she released her hand properly and used the cuffs to hit member one around the face and Amelia sprinted to the door. She sprinted down the stairs as quickly as she could while trying to also release her other hand.

When Amelia was by the school entrance, she turned and produced a small ball of sunlight, that caused everyone to keep their distance. Ingrid tried to edge closer, so Amelia pointed her ball of sunlight towards Ingrid.

"Hey. I only came down to say that was a good set of moves you played up there sis." Ingrid said with sisterly encouragement.

"INGRID!" Vlad, Emma, Becca and Raymond yelled. Ingrid rolled her eyes and whooshed upstairs. Amelia even pointed the sunlight at Vlad when tried to get closer.

"Amelia. I just want to help you. I don't want to harm you. Just get rid of the sunlight." Vlad ordered Amelia, who almost instantly did as she was told. However, she threw a fireball at the ground, it very quickly became a line across the room and grew into a wall, Vlad used vampire speed to leap over the growing wall, so he was on the same side as Amelia.

"Go away!" Amelia yelled.

"Amelia please." Vlad begged, taking hold of Amelia's paper thin arm.

"Don't touch me!" Amelia snapped, pulling her arm away and trying to run to the door. Vlad caught her again.

"Amelia I know what you must be feeling scared, lonely and -" Vlad reassured, being cut off by Amelia.

"Don't you dare." Amelia cut off, clearly pissed off. "Don't you fucking dare say you know what I'm feeling. You have no idea what I've been through and no idea what I'm feeling, cause you're me. And you never will! So don't you stand there pretending to be the hero and claim that you know what I'm feeling. You don't." Amelia screamed, as she pulled away from Vlad again and ran out the door. Vlad followed.

"Amelia you're right I don't know what you're feeling." Vlad admitted. "But I know keeping is your emotions inside and not letting them is bad." he added. "Please, tell me were you were and what happened." Vlad asked.

"I - Nothing happened, I'm fine." Amelia insisted, even though it was obvious she wasn't fine at all.

"Fine?" Vlad asked. "You woke up with your clothes in rags, with cut bruises and STAB wounds all over you and you look like you barely weigh a single stone." he stated. "Does that sound fine to you?" he asked.

"Yes." Amelia said stupidity.

"Amelia!" Vlad snapped. "This is serious!" he snapped again. "Amelia, I just want my sister back." he explained softly. Amelia so badly wanted to run into his arms, but the fear of her father was so strong that Amelia believed 100% that it was easier to be hateful.

"But their is no sister for you to get back. Their was no sister for you to lose. Your not my brother. You never were and you never will, because your half breather!" she screamed. Vlad followed Amelia when she ran off again, however when they were by the gate he tried to catch her, his hand went in the sunlight of dawn. Vlad whooshed back inside in pain. Everyone had heard what Amelia said everyone who didn't already know stared at Vlad.

"Is it true?" they asked - expect Clark.

"I can get into Amelia's mind and see where she is." Vlad explained ignoring them. He made a large image, that covered the door, where everyone could see what Amelia saw and hear what Amelia heard. "Amelia come back. I only want to help." he pleased.

"Get out my head." Amelia snapped.

"Amelia just come home so-" Daniel began before he was cut off.

"Yes Amelia listen to Daniel." he ordered.

"If you had let me finish my sentence I was going to say 'so I can rip off her head.' " Daniel said coldly.

"Okay . . . Amelia don't listen to Daniel." Vlad said quickly.

"I said get out of my head." Amelia ordered.

"Amelia." Vlad said trying to calm Amelia down as he could tell she was getting mad.

"GET OUT!" she screamed.

"Amelia I want to help." Vlad explained.

"I don't need your help!" she yelled.

"Yes you do. Tell me where you were in the dreamworld and what happened." he ordered.

"Get out, get out." Amelia muttered with her eyes closed trying to concentrate.

"Amelia!" he snapped.

"It's a long story." Amelia moaned.

"Well we literally have all day so start now." The Count snapped.

"Dad shut up. Amelia talk." Vlad ordered getting irritated.

"I can't." Amelia admitted.

"Why?" Vlad asked.

"Dad." Amelia whispered, with fear in her voice. There was silence, for about a minute, as Amelia walked on.

"Please tell me what happened Amelia. Where were you." he said begging to be answered. Amelia groaned.

"Do you really want to know where I was." she yelled.

"Yes." Vlad snapped at Amelia's sudden anger.

"I was with my dad, for a year." she yelled again.

"What happened?" he asked calmly.

"At one point in that year I ran away." Amelia explained proudly.

"Well, tell me what happened, when you ran away." Vlad asked, even though he was thinking it would make more sense to start from the beginning.

"You know, I think I'll do one better and show you." Amelia said evilly. She was standing outside a massive supermarket, Amelia picked up a large stone and threw it at a window.

"What the blood and garlic are you doing?" Vlad yelled.

"Showing you what did when ran away!" she yelled back, as she walked through the broken window. She saw a security camera. Amelia threw a fire ball at it and smiled when she heard 'crackle pop' in the walls and ceiling, then grinned when all the camera's explode. Amelia's powers somehow now being very advanced, had only destroyed the power in the cameras and nowhere else. Amelia went to the music ale and put a song on called 'This little girl'. As soon as it started playing Amelia forced the headphones from the socket and 'This little girl' was playing around the entire supermarket.

"Amelia, stop this now! You were ten when you were with your father, how could you of done anything like this?" Vlad asked angrily.

"Yeah well . . ." Amelia started to say as she picked up a rucksack and forced the security tag off. " . . . When I was ten I walked in, took what I wanted and walked out." she confessed.

"Why?" Vlad continued to question as Amelia put food and a couple of sweets in the rucksack.

"How else was I supposed to survive on the streets of New York city?" Amelia asked back.

"New York? How the hell did you get to New York?" he asked.

"I flew." Amelia said as if she was explaining this to a 4 year old.

"You were ten." Vlad stated.

"You keep saying that. And actually I was nine." Amelia said as she checked the food in her rucksack for the most healthiest meats and the most unhealthiest sweets. "When I was NINE I had a few powers I shouldn't had. I can't fly now. I've tried dozens of times." Amelia said as if saying that was reassuring, as she danced a little to the song that was still playing.

"Okay so you shoplifted when you were ten? But your older now and understand that it's wrong, so why do it now?" he asked.

"When I was NINE I was shoplifting, because their was no other way for me to survive. But this time, with the vandalism as well as shoplifting, it's not not just survival." Amelia explained.

"Then what else is it?" Vlad asked getting tried of the questions.

"Fun." Amelia said as she ran to the till and kicked it opened.

"STOP!" someone ordered. Amelia looked up. It was a policeman, with two policewoman behind him.

"Drop, the bag and put your hands above your head." a policewoman ordered. Amelia hesitated.

"NOW!" A second policewoman yelled. Amelia did as she was told. However when Amelia's hands were above her head she clicked her fingered and all three police officers were hypnotized. Amelia waved her hands about to make sure they were completely unaware of what was going on.

"Cool." Amelia stated.

"No, Amelia this isn't cool!" Vlad snapped, as he saw all the money in the till (he can see and hear everything Amelia sees and hears remember?).

"Isn't it?" Amelia asked, as she took out all the notes from the till. Amelia picked up her rucksack and put the money inside.

"Amelia they may be hypnotized but they still saw you." Vlad commented.

"I know that." Amelia snapped. "But where is the fun if I simply make them forget about me?" Amelia asked, as she picked up two bottles of hair dye one black, the other brunet. She also took a load of make up. Amelia smiled evilly. Amelia faced the police officers. "I ran off out the door and went left." Amelia lied to them. She walked out the shop, turned right, clicked her fingers then ran across the road the moment she head them coming. When Amelia stopped, running she took a fiver from her bag and went in another shop and brought two liters of water, a brush - that had a small mirror and a comb with it -, scissors and a white towel. Since it was early and there wasn't many people on the streets, Amelia used her powers to levitate the water in front of her as she walked.

"Amelia what are you doing?" Vlad asked.

"You'll see." Amelia replied. She walked deep into a woods. Amelia used her powers to levitate the mirror and turned it into a full length mirror. Amelia struggled through the instructions on the black hair dye bottle, but eventually figured out what to do. She had to pour the two liquids together, then shake for a minute. Amelia did this then got out the scissors. Before the dreamworld Amelia's hair went all the way down her back, now it was about 6-7cms from her shoulders. Amelia used the scissors to trim the ends of her hair. Amelia then took off her top so the only clothing on her upper body was her bra, which since the dreamworld had become much to big. She put on the gloves that came with the hair hair dye, shock the bottle once more, flicked her hair over her and poured the hair dye on her head.

Amelia used her hands to scrub the dye into her hair. She covered her hair with the towel. After 30 minutes she got one of the two liter bottles of water and poured half of it on her head. Then there was a small packet that made the dye permanent and not wash out. This stayed in Amelia's hair for 3 minutes then used the rest of the liter bottle to wash it out. Amelia held the towel on her shoulders for anther ten minutes or so while her hair mostly dried. She used the towel to do the rest. She brushed her hair out and did a similar thing with the brunet hair dye to dye the ends of her hair. When she was done, Amelia's black done to the last ten centimeter or so, where it was a light brown.

"Now they won't recognize me." Amelia said to herself as she put her top back on.

The wall of fire Amelia had made had been there for hours and everyone was either sitting on the floors, stairs or tables. Vlad had no choice but to sit on the floor because he was trapped by the door. Daniel sat next to him on the other side of the wall.

Suddenly, the firewall burn out. Daniel leaped up and ran for the door, he was so quick that not even Vlad could stop him.

"Daniel! Come back!" Vlad yelled knowing it was hopeless.

"Looks like there is gonna be a fight." Ingrid mocked, knowing she was pissing off her brother.

"Shut up, Ingrid!" Vlad snapped.

* * *

><p>Amelia is on the run - again. Next chapter will be up soon. Yes as Ingrid said, there will be a fight. Next chapter in a week or so.<p>

Please, please, please review,

Bye,

MD,

xx


	2. Rejecting help

Daniel had watch closely when watching the screen of everything Vlad could see and hear Amelia do. Now he just ran knowing exactly were to go. Vlad had left Amelia's head and entered Daniel's in fear for his step-brother.

Suddenly, Amelia heard quick and fast footsteps. She used her powers to see through the trees and bushes. She saw Daniel. That's when she felt it. Truly felt it since she had run away from her new life she had barely begun. Truly felt the emotion's burning and aching feeling in her chest. Fear. Amelia ran. It was hopeless. She tried to make Daniel think she was going right instead of left or left instead of right. It was hopeless.

Suddenly, Daniel leaped on his sister causing them both to end up on the floor.

"You murdered him! You murdered him!" Daniel yelled slapping and shaking Amelia with all his strength.

"I didn't!" Amelia yelled back shoving him in the chest.

"Don't lie to me!" he screamed, when he caught his balance.

"I'm not lying!" she shouted.

"Well if your so flapping innocent, why did you run off hmmmm?" He shrieked, not really wanting his question to be answered. "A pretty guilty thing to do isn't it?." he questioned, still shrieking. There was silence as the tension grew and Amelia thought of what to say.

"You don't understand." Amelia whispered.

"Your right I don't." Daniel said in a normal voice. Yet Amelia had experienced this many of times. She knew he was just resting his voice and was going to start his attempt of making the whole world death all over again. "So why don't you tell me and admit you MURDERED HIM!" he yelled as loud as he could trying the hit Amelia, but she grabbed his wrists.

"Please just calm down and listen to me." Amelia begged.

"Get off me." he snapped forcing his hands away and rubbing them because they were sore from his twin's tight grip, yet glaring at her all the time. "Why can't you just tell me the truth." Daniel asked, coldly.

"I am." she snapped, successfully holding back her tears, not wanting to cry in front of him.

"No your not." Daniel said, with clear venom in his voice.

"Of course you would insist your right." Amelia mocked.

"That's supposed to mean?" he asked.

"That dad hypnotized you to forget every little detail every time you saw him abuse me." Amelia explain.

"Don't believe you!" Daniel snapped.

"Course you wouldn't." Amelia mocked again.

"Dad wouldn't do that." Daniel defended weakly.

"You barely know Dad! In fact you don't know him at all because every last memory you of him was made up in your head to fill the gaps." Amelia yelled.

"Lies, lies, lies!" Daniel repeated over and over.

"I've lied for 4 years Daniel do you really think I am that thick to tell more?!" she yelled over him and cutting him off.

"Yes." Daniel stated.

"Walked into that one." Amelia muttered.

Silence.

**Gar Side . . .**

"Told you there was going to be a fight." Ingrid said in a told-you-so voice.

"Ingrid?" Vlad asked, irritated.

"Yes." she replied.

"Just stop talking!" he snapped. Vlad revived a dirty look, before Ingrid whooshed to her room.

**The woods . . .**

"Can you just tell me what happened that?" Daniel asked eventually, still having anger in his voice.

"Yeah cause you'll believe me just like that." Amelia said, with very clear venom and sarcasm in her voice.

"I want to know!" he snapped.

"It was self defense." Amelia explained.

"So you admit to murdering him?" he asked.

"No, I said SELF DEFENSE." she patronized, by saying 'self defense' loudly and slowly, as if he were stupid.

"Self defense from what?" he yelled.

"Remember how I told you about the slayer. Who dad bit, began a vampire and tried to kill me by biting my left shoulder?" Amelia snapped, in question.

"Yes." he said.

"Well there was no slayer. I made him up." Amelia explained.

"Then how . . . " he said his voice trailing off.

". . . did I get the scar?" Amelia snapped finishing her twin's question. "Dad." Amelia said.

"No. No. No." Daniel repeated again and again, irritated.

"Yes Daniel it's true he was trying to kill me." Amelia cried, over him.

"No. Dad wouldn't do that! Your lying!" he yelled over Amelia before he had even stopped talking.

"You witness him abuse me again and again you were just hypnotized to forget!" she shouted, desperate to be heard, by her twin, over his own yelling.

"No. Dad couldn't hypnotize me if tried cause he CARES about me too much" he screamed.

"No he doesn't!" she shrieked.

"You're a lair! You're a fucking lying bitch and I hate you!" Daniel roared.

"Daniel! He was trying to kill me so I got a knife and stabbed it through his heart!" Amelia bellowed. Amelia's hand instantly went over her mouth as if she could literally take back the words she had just said.

Silence.

Just silence.

Nothing but silence.

Daniel glared until his eyes were desperate to blink.

Suddenly, he blinked and tried to attack Amelia. However when he was about a meter from his sister, he ran into some force field that neither one of the twins knew was there. Daniel was knocked to the floor.

Curious, Amelia walked to the other side of her brother. Daniel got up and starting hitting and kicking her. Amelia kicked Daniel in the balls and went back to were she was.

Amelia stood.

Amelia stared.

She hadn't kicked him that hard, but he was still on the floor in pain, although this was more to do with Daniel running back into the force field. Amelia begun to run. It was only a 300 meter run before Amelia was at the back door, of the cabin. She took a key that was on a chain around her neck and opened the door. She put her ruck sack on the table. She sat on the sofa and hugged her knees.

"Stop it. Stop it Stop it." Amelia said over and over as she slowly rocked herself, unable to control the flash backs. Amelia knew Vlad was inside her head and refused to cry. Vlad could see or hear her flash backs but he couldn't hear Amelia taking to herself and could tell their was a problem.

"Get out!" Amelia shouted. "I don't want to remember!" She snapped at herself, putting her head in her knees and hugging her own head, while rocking faster. "Stop!" Amelia screamed. All she could see was her father biting her, then Amelia staking him again and again. Then it changed. Changed, to her father constantly hitting and whipping. "Please." Amelia begged herself.

"She's lost it." The Count and Ingrid said at the same time.

"Both of thee shut up!" Raymond yelled outraged, just before Vlad was about to say a similar thing.

"Stop it! Get out!" Amelia screamed now laying on the sofa, shivering. Amelia was breathing heavily, even though she didn't breathe. Trying to calm herself. Trying to stop the flashbacks. It was hopeless. Then Amelia saw a face. The face that started Amelia's mental problems when she she died. "Scarlet?" Amelia asked herself.

"Who's Scarlet?" Vlad asked, trying to get through to her noticing Clark's evil smile grow larger and larger.

"You can't see her?" Amelia said only half aware of Vlad. "I can." Amelia said, shocked as she stood up.

"Amelia, no one is there." Vlad explained. Amelia didn't listen. She could she see Scarlet standing in front of her, staring at her. "Amelia?" Scarlet questioned, when Amelia held her hand - all everyone else could see was Amelia's loosely clenched fist.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Amelia asked, Scarlet who was just a image in her head. "Because it's your fault. All of it is." Scarlet snapped, pulling her hand away. "I haven't done anything. What's my fault?" Amelia demanded. "This." Clark said, coming from behind her - Clark is in Amelia's head as well. Clark pushed Amelia, into the table. Of course Clark wasn't really there so couldn't of done this, Amelia jerked forward into the table. When she looked back at Scarlet and Clark their was a chair behind Scarlet, which she was pushed into. Ropes appeared and Scarlet was tied to the chair. "Don't touch her!" Amelia ordered. However, much Amelia tried to stop it, it was happening again. Scarlet's death. Amelia tried to grab Clark's knife, but he wasn't really so all Amelia was doing was running through them screaming and shouting, but not crying. She still knew Vlad and everyone else was watching her, so she refused to cry.

Suddenly, everything stopped. Clark, the chair, the ropes and Scarlet disappeared. They were replaced by a dead Scarlet laying on the floor. Amelia got on the floor and stared at her. Scarlet - who wasn't really there only in Amelia's head - opened her eyes, sat up, Scarlet was covered in cuts and defiantly looked dead. Amelia stood. Amelia stared. "This is all your fault." She said. Amelia ran, as Scarlet repeated those 5 words again and again and followed Amelia, who ran up the stairs. The room upstairs contained a old and rusty metal bed. With a mattress in a air tight bag, lots of cushions all around the room also in air tight bags.

Amelia heard - in her head - Scarlet coming up the stairs, so Amelia grabbed a stick that was by the metal bed, hocked it on the hatch and pulled, so anther set of stairs came down. Amelia went up them. She was in a tiny box room like a wardrobe. Amelia opened the door and was now on the roof of the cabin.

Whoever made this cabin must of been a very big doctor who fan because the box was decorated to look like a TARDIS. (A/N: Had to add that bit in. Lighten the mood a bit when it's all doom and gloom. Sorry, not a crossover.)

The roof had a stair case that lead to a tree-house. Amelia ran into the tree-house. This room had a oddly shaped table - like a right-angle triangle with a end cut off - a wooden rocking chair, a wooden bench and more cushions in air tight bags. Amelia used super speed to the open doorway of the tree-house, for the fresh air. Amelia could sense 'Scarlet' behind her.

"Go away." Amelia snapped, as she sensed 'Scarlet' getting closer. "Your dead." Amelia told the imagery corpse in the room behind her. "Your dead Scarlet. And I know it's my fault but just leave me alone!" she begged, as it got closer. "Your not real." Amelia said, but it as if she was uncertain. "Your just in my head." she insisted, believing this more, knowing 'Scarlet' was right behind her. 'Scarlet' touched Amelia's left shoulder. "Your not real, go away!" Amelia yelled, as she turned around. "No one's there." Amelia said, as if she thought she was crazy for not being able to see her dead friend.

"Amelia. Come back to Gar Side. You need help." Vlad ordered, reassuringly. Amelia turned and sat down in the doorway.

"I have enough voices in my head as it is Vlad. I don't need yet another." she explained, pushing Vlad away.

**Gar Side . . . . **

Vlad felt a sudden pain in his head and fell to his knees. The count whooshed over to him.

"Vladdy! Are you all right my boy? What happened?" he questioned.

"Amelia has literally pushed me out her head." he explained, as he was helped up, still holding the right side of his forehead. Talitha helped as well and let Vlad rest on her shoulder. "I don't understand about the force field Daniel ran into. And who is Scarlet? Amelia could see a dead girl called Scarlet." he added, his head still on his girlfriend's shoulder.

"The force field is rare. It really shouldn't happen especially with a girl who is under-aged." Bertrand explained. "It only happens with very powerful vampires, who are scared. Well not just scared, completely terrified for the worse, possible thing to happen." he continued.

"And Amelia is both powerful and terrified." Raymond defended, before anyone said the opposite. "Go on." he added, to Bertrand.

"The force field throws any vampire under age or not to the floor and breathers just have a unknown urge to stay away. The average length it covers is 300 meters from where ever the planed destination point is, for the person to get to." Bertrand continued.

"Which is where ever that house place she was, were she had a key." Ingrid added.

"Their are only two people who can get through. the person the vampire fears and a true love." he ended.

"Okay and Scarlet?" Vlad asked, lifting his head. "Anyone?" he added, looking at Clark.

"A friend." he snapped.

"Well done Sherlock." Becca sarcastically said.

"It would be easier if Vlad go get inside Amelia's head again." Daniel snapped, he was standing their by the door. Everyone had clearly been too absorbed in what was going on to notice him coming in.

"That's a bad idea. It might not have been obvious, but a massive amount of power must of gone through Amelia for her to be able to push Vlad out her mind, trying to get back in now would be useless and very painful to Vlad." Bertrand explained quickly, in case Vlad instantly took his stepbrother's advice.

**Back to Amelia . . . **

Amelia had climbed down the rope ladder that was tied to the doorway of the tree-house. Amelia collected twigs and sticks on the way down. Amelia used her key to get back inside the cabin from the front door. When inside the twigs and sticks were put into the fireplace, Amelia clicked her fingers and they all set alight.

That day Amelia also brought make up - mostly Gothic - and 4 different coloured wigs for disguises - Amelia wasn't dumb she knew she would be front page news the next day. She also brought clothes and shoes, all with the stolen money.

Amelia wasn't front page news, but was a short Article about it in little detail with a large picture of her face that the security camera got just before Amelia broke it - she had only got it to burn. Amelia went shopping daily, her make up, wigs and new clothes completely changing her look. Amelia didn't were her wigs on Fridays or the weekends. Amelia wore loads of make up to change her look but made it look normal and washed it off the moment she got in.

The three weeks Amelia was on the run, Vlad had tried everyday to get back into Amelia's mind, but unsuccessful. He looked every night for her, but this was when Amelia stayed in the Cabin knowing the night is when she would be looked for. Yet Friday morning David and Alex's year group had had a Assembly on Amelia and a number to call if she where seen. Vlad Managed to get through to Amelia when the second lesson of the day ended and it was break time.

"Amelia come home." Vlad begged.

"This is my home now." Amelia explained.

"You can't live on the run for all eternity." Vlad reasoned.

"Maybe not, but I'll try." Amelia reasoned back.

"Amelia." Vlad snapped. He was about rant at Amelia when they heard the letterbox open. "What was that?" Vlad asked. Amelia went up to the front door.

"A letter." Amelia told Vlad. She picked it up. It said 'To my love Amelia From David.'. Amelia opened the letter not caring who was in her head and saw.

_Dear my loving Amelia,_

_Today at school there was a Assembly, all about you. About how you vandalised a shop and shoplifted from there._

_I couldn't believe it, there was a number to call if we saw you. And even a £100 reward! Alex is angry. She thought_

_you were a good vampire and that's why she stayed your friend, but now she thinks she has realised that your_

_'just like the rest of them'. But don't worry, I don't that way. I knew you would be at the Cabin, I'm not a expert but_

_if your on the run you'll go anywhere so long as it isn't the streets. Right? Anyway, I've written this letter to tell you_

_that I'm here for you. And I don't care what you've done, I still love you. I've literally been sick with worry about you,_

_there were rumors around school that I didn't believe until they were proven today. Your family wanted it private, but_

_it's been in the paper that they are claiming you've had on and off mental problems for the last 4 and a half years. I know_

_you wouldn't do something like this without a reason. Whatever it is I will listen and try to understand whatever your_

_going through. Please open up and let me. Whatever has happened in the past, I don't care if it's bad. All I care about is_

_making you happy._

_Whatever you've done I will always love you and I will always be_

_Your loving Boyfriend David._

"Amelia, who is this David and why is he calling himself your boyfriend." Vlad snapped.

"Brilliant." Amelia said out loud to herself sarcastically.

* * *

><p>What do you think of the letter?<p>

I thought I would have a funny cliffhanger this time, instead of a doom and gloom cliffhanger.

Please tell me what you think.

Please review,

Bye,

MD,

xx


	3. Needing Help After All

"Because he is my boyfriend." Amelia answered, with telepathy. "You know if you paid attention to what was going on you might of known already." Amelia blamed - using telepathy.

"Or a four-teen year old girl has been telling a few fibs." Vlad augured.

"I love him." Amelia explained out loud before she opened the door. "Come in David." Amelia said.

"Amelia." David replied clearly shocked, as he walked in. "You've dyed your hair." he stated.

"Yes." Amelia told David and couldn't help but feel the small amount of hair that had grown in it's natural colour.

"And cut it." he added.

"It was up to here three weeks ago." Amelia explained, putting her hands up to my chin.

"How did it grow so quick?" he asked as he walked to the sofa.

"Three weeks ago I was in this Vampire place called the Dreamworld. You sleep, and you dream and whatever happens to you in the dreamworld happens for real. When I was in the dreamworld I was re-living the year with my father, and I cut my hair during that year." Amelia explained. "That's also why my scars look a little worse than normal if you had noticed." she added.

"He knows we're vampires?!" Vlad asked, really pissed off. Amelia ignored him and waited for David to replie.

"I didn't want to seem rude." he admitted. "Your hair looks lovely by the way it just a shock." he added politely, but Amelia's powers were so strong that she could read his mind at that moment and knew that David meant it. "So I presume your father wasn't a nice man." he continued slowly - being tactful because he knew Amelia's father was dead - after a short silence of Amelia slowly walking to the sofa to sit next to David.

"No." Amelia said with a small chuckle. "And I know you're trying to find out why I vandalised the shop then shop lifted." Amelia snapped, but in a friendly manner.

"Me and Alex have been hearing the rumors, and Alex started saying bad things about you. I defended you of course, but today after the Assembly we had a massive argument throughout the first half of double maths." David explained. "Alex said I couldn't defend you now because their was proof. I told her I didn't care and I still loved you. She said Vampires don't know what love is. Eventually we were separated, because we weren't working." he continued. "Me and Alex were supposed to stay behind and discus what we were arguing about, but I walked out and came here because I love you and care about you. So yes want to know what has happened and don't care how long it will take, I want the answers." he ended.

"I'm sorry. But I'm not telling you a word because. Because you won't understand." Amelia apologised.

"Did you not read my letter?" David asked. "I -" David begun.

"I know!" Amelia cut off. "You don't care what I've done, you just want to make me happy and for you to understand, why I broke the law." she snapped, unfriendly this time. Silence. David wasn't hurt by Amelia's words, but he didn't know what to say. "Vlad knows about us, dating." Amelia said, breaking the long silence.

"How?" David questioned.

"A vampire thing only the Chosen One can do. He's inside my head and can see and hear everything I say and do." Amelia explained.

"So he saw the letter and has heard everything we've said." he asked to take in this information, as Amelia nodded. "Why?" he asked.

"Because like you've said in your letter he's claimed I have mental issues, and won't bog off. Three weeks ago I managed to get him out, but now he's back." Amelia explained.

"So this was after you woke up from this dreamworld . . ." he guessed. " . . . for whatever reason you ran off, he went inside your head and pestered you with questions about where you and you got so pissed off you broke the law." he continued.

"You could have a career in guess work." Amelia mocked.

"So I'm correct?" David asked.

"My dad . . did things that makes me have fits when I remember. I try to block them out but I can't. I lied for 4 years and almost believed myself that he didn't hit us that often, like Daniel was hypnotized to think." Amelia explained. "I blocked out the memories for this long why can't I now?" she asked herself while David listened carefully. "Now he's back, because Daniel used this vampire thing called Alchemy to bring him back." Amelia continued. "He's been to VHC and accused me of his death!" she explained.

"You told me he was killed by a slayer." David said and Amelia had to bite her lip to stop herself laughing.

"I lied." Amelia admitted. "If something like this had happened just over 4 years ago I would of gone straight to . . . my grandmother." Amelia explained. "But I can't because . . . he killed her. He knew I was standing by the door and watching and he killed her." Amelia said, with her head in her hands.

"I'll help you through this." David told his girlfriend, taking hold of her wrist, gently. Suddenly, David screamed pain.

"David!" Amelia yelled. "Oh bats. I'm so so so sorry! I'm going through this kinda Vampire thing were I can't really control all my powers. Are you okay? I'm so sorry!" Amelia asked, explained and apologised all in a rush. Amelia saw David's face and it shocked her into silence. "What did you see?" she realizing

+she must of shown him a vision.

"The entire 2 years you've knew your father." David told. "I felt everything you ever felt and I know what happened with your father wasn't your fault. He was trying to kill you." he explained. Amelia hugged him. Amelia had buried her head in his shoulder.

"Please go now." Amelia asked.

"Why, I know what happened now and I don't care." David argued.

"Yes and Vlad is showing everyone what he is seeing and hearing me do, like their at a flapping cinema!" Amelia snapped. "So you have to go!" she added.

"I want to help you." David explained.

"What power do you have over 20 to 30 Vampires?" Amelia asked. David and Amelia were now centimeters apart.

"Please, don't shut me out." David begged.

"I'm not." Amelia said, as she lead and passionately kissed, David for at least 15 seconds. David kissed her back. Amelia could hear Ingrid making gagging noises, but she ignored her. They broke apart. Vlad could by David's face, that Amelia had shown him something during their kiss, but didn't know what. Amelia knew and David knew. "Please go." Amelia pretended to beg.

"Fine." David said pretending to be angry and walked out.

"What did you show him?" Vlad asked.

"No idea what your talking about." Amelia lied.

**About 3 hours later . . .**

David came out of a secret massage way and was in Amelia's bedroom - they had been their twice now to get a A3 piece of paper and the largest clothes Amelia had and the only problem was there was no secret passage way to where he was taking these things.

"What am looking for again?" David whispered.

"A black jar with old fashioned red decorations on it and in white the name Lucy Southenra." Amelia explained.

"And explain how your not really Amelia again and why you can't do this yourself." David questioned.

"I am a hologram, created by Amelia to help you. Because I am just a hologram I can't touch anything." she answered, for the third time.

"Right, and you don't have all of Amelia's memories." he stated.

"Yes Amelia only gives me her memories that she thinks are necessary for what is going on. For example: Amelia kissing you and you kissing her for the first time, your first date with Amelia, and all memories of Amelia's grandmother." Amelia's hologram explained.

"But you don't actually know why Amelia wants her grandmother back." David confirmed.

"Not a clue." Hologram replied, while David begun looking under Amelia's bed.

"This it?" David asked showing Hologram a jar that had her exact description.

"Yes. Now we need to get to the Alchemy room one more time." Hologram explained.

"I still don't think it's right going through Amelia's things." Talitha argued.

"Amelia has been missing for three weeks this might be the only way of finding her." Vlad argued back as they walked down the corridor to Amelia's room.

"Hide!" Hologram ordered. David ran into the wardrobe. "No not in there!" Hologram yelled, but Vlad and Talitha were already walking in, so she clicked her fingers to make herself invisible.

"All I need is something that will have her sent on it. Like her clothes." Vlad explained whooshing over to the wardrobe and opening the door.

"Hi." David said stupidly.

"What are you doing there?" Vlad asked.

"I-I . . . errrrrrrr . . . ." David said, before he pushed past Vlad and Talitha and out of Amelia's bedroom. Unfortunately, Vlad used Vampire speed to catch up with him and hold by the scruff of the neck. "Let me go!" David yelled.

"What are you doing in my house first?" Vlad used his free hand to snatch the jar. "Lucy Southenra." Vlad read. "Who is she?" Vlad asked.

"Our grandmother." Becca replied, taking the jar off him. Raymoud took it off her.

"So why so you have the ashes, of Amelia's granny?" Vlad asked.

"And I thought it was me you cared about." Hologram said, getting everyone's attention.

"Amelia?" Vlad asked, so shocked that he let go of David. Hologram took this change, she used vampire speed to use David's body as a solid form, vampire speed to grab the jar and whoosh downstairs to the Alchemy room. While this happened Hologram did whoosh through Vlad which caused conversation while chasing after David.

"It is not really Amelia. It is a hologram Amelia has created. A hologram has no solid form, so goes inside the breather get the jar goes to the Alchemy room, perfect plan. Only I doubt the breather had time to consent." Bertrand explained.

"So Amelia told that breather to take our grandmother's ashes?" Raymoud asked as they stopped outside the Alchemy room. They couldn't get in because before Hologram left David's body, she took a self and put it in front of the door.

"I've guessed you did that to take a solid form, but never do it again unless you have my consent." David told his girlfriend's hologram.

"Do you remember what ingredients you need to make the correct mixture?" Hologram asked.

"Yes." David insisted. "I just can't remember what they look like." he admitted. Hologram rolled her eyes and begun to point to the ingredients he needed.

"Now slowly pour the ashes inside the shirt." Hologram instructed. David did as his told. "Slowly. Pull the lever." she ordered. David did so and lighting came from the lever and onto the ashes and the ashes, turned into muscle, which covered itself in skin then grew into a body. Lucy awoke.

"Amelia?" She asked Hologram, her being the first thing Lucy saw. "Your not Amelia. Your a hologram she's created." Lucy stated. David gave Hologram a strange look.

"What? Amelia didn't tell you she was clever?" Hologram asked.

"And who the hell are you?" Lucy snapped, sitting up.

"Amelia's boyfriend." David answered.

"Your a breather." Lucy stated.

"So?" David asked. "If I'm good enough to bring you back from dust why aren't I good enough for your granddaughter." he added.

"It must of been a long time I was dead if Amelia has boyfriends already." Lucy said, turning the whole subject into a dark joke.

"4 years and 3 weeks." David explained.

"That means she's 14. And something bad must be going on, otherwise I know she would be here herself." Lucy realised.

"Amelia showed me what to do to bring you back by kissing me. And she also left a message for me give to you by touching your hand." David said, not completely understanding.

"It's a vampire thing. Just hold my hand and I'll see whatever Amelia wants me to see." Lucy explained holding out her hand. David took hold of it. Suddenly, Lucy saw Amelia's entire life from the moment after she died. Lucy immediately got up. She moved the self simply with a flick of her wrist, and walked out the Alchemy room.

"Granny!" Raymoud, Emma and Becca said at the same time, hugging her.

"I missed all three of you as well, but we need to sort out Amelia situation first." Lucy told them softly after a minute of hugging.

"We've all tried to get through to Amelia, no offense Miss Southenra, but how are you supposed to be any different?" Vlad asked.

"You think Amelia went through the trouble of bringing me back for nothing?" Lucy asked, back.

"Just because she's brought you back doesn't mean she wants to talk." Vlad tried to reason.

"No offense Chosen One, but your wrong on that point." Lucy said before whooshing upstairs. Her grandchildren followed, then everyone else, then Vlad.

**Suicide attempt . . . **

"Amelia has been hiding in a abandoned cabin in the woods of the school and we couldn't find that out!" Vlad complained as everyone walked out of Gar Side.

"If she was that close we should of been able to use our vampire senses to smell out that she was there." Ingrid added.

"Force fields block Vampire senses in the area it is covering." Bertrand explained.

"Of course." Ingrid moaned.

"Amelia said she wold mark the ground a few centimeters from the force field." Lucy explained.

"Did she mention writing the words 'do not cross' written in red." Raymoud called. Everyone whooshed over to him.

"It's written animal's blood." Vlad said.

"What is Amelia doing with blood?" The Count asked.

"Writing messages on the floor." Ingrid snapped. The Count was about to argue with his daughter.

"Granny?" Amelia asked, she begun walking quickly, which became jogging, which became running, which became sprinting into Lucy's arms. Amelia was hugged her grandmother, as if she could never bare to let go of her again. Then Lucy ran her fingers trough Amelia's hair and the moment Lucy's hand cruised past the back of Amelia's neck, Amelia had a vision. Her powers being so uncontrollable, that everyone else saw the vision as well. Amelia stared at her grandmother.

"Amelia." Lucy pleased, putting her hand on Amelia's check. Amelia pushed Lucy in the chest.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Amelia snapped.

"H-how could I?" Lucy stuttered.

"Not that hard!" Amelia yelled.

"Amelia please!" Lucy begged, trying to take told of her 'granddaughter's' hands.

"Don't touch me!" Amelia screamed. "If you can't even trust you to tell me that your my mother, how am I supposed to trust you to get me out of this!" she roared before running of. They was a few seconds of staring at each other before Raymoud decided to go after her. Vlad tried to follow.

"No, Vlad this has nothing to do with us." The Count snapped pulling his son towards him.

"15 years ago Clark tried to murder Magda, Lucy saved her. A few mouths later Clark raped Lucy. And when Lucy fell pregnant with Amelia and Daniel, Magda said she would adopt them, because Lucy was worried about them knowing their father/brother from a young age. Dad, this has everything to do with us!" Vlad snapped in anger, before pushing his father and going after his sister.

Amelia ran. She still refused to cry. Crying meant you where weak and stupid. So she just ran. She felt trapped in her force field, so she ran out of the front gate and towards the woods. She was running, running, running, then suddenly, Raymoud grabbed hold of her and pushed her against a tree - trying not to hurt her.

"Get off me!" Amelia ordered, trying to wriggle out of his grip.

"Will thee calm down!" Raymoud snapped. Amelia's arm were now free and tried to push Raymoud into the tree by flipping around.

"Be a good boy and do as your Aunty Amelia says." Amelia mocked. This made Raymoud get angry and shove Amelia back into the tree. "Ow!" Amelia moaned, loudly hitting the back of her head on the tree.

"Then don't make stupid jokes!" he snapped.

"Were you born without a sense of humor or did you lose when you turned 16." Amelia asked.

"Or ask stupid questions." he hissed, holding both of Amelia's wrists in his hand and using his other arm to pin Amelia to the tree by her shoulders. "Now just calm down and look into my eyes." he ordered, and Amelia did as he said and then pretended to be hypnotised. Raymoud let go of Amelia's wrists and Amelia made them flop at her sides. "What you saw isn't true. It's a lie. Forget about it." Raymoud continued to order. He clicked his fingers. Amelia slapped Raymoud.

"Raymoud!" Lucy, Emma and Becca yelled at the same time. Raymoud was on the floor in pain.

"Did seriously think that would work when you know you care about me to much to hypnotize me. And I've never been hypnotize in my entire life. Never!" Amelia screamed. Becca managed to get Raymoud to move his hand away from his cheek and Amelia saw the three scratches on his face - just like when she scratched her father, and staked him only 90 minutes later. Amelia started shaking. Broke a piece of wood from a tree and ran. Amelia ran for about a minute, then stopped. She dug the piece of wood into her neck and forced it across her neck. She threw the wood to her right and continued to run to left. The running made Amelia's blood flow faster which meant more blood lose, which meant more sent for Vlad to find her. Amelia began coking on her own blood. Everything starting spinning. She could hear Vlad behind her - or somewhere near - yelling something, at for cutting her throat. Amelia's sight faded, into darkness.

"Amelia! Amelia! Amelia!" Vlad yelled catching Amelia and trying t keep her conscious. Yet it was too late. Amelia stayed unconscious, bleeding to death.

* * *

><p>If your desperate to know what happens their is a spoiler at the bottom of the page. Their are about 2-3 more stories of this season to write which as always has 3 chapters each. This chapter starts the December-6 (6 updates in that mouth) which was promised on my profile. New chapter every 4-5 days<p>

Don't forget to Review,

Bye,

MD,

X,

X,

X,

X,

X,

X,

X,

X,

X,

X,

X,

X,

SPOILERS: Amelia doesn't die! She is in a cell in the VHC, in the next story. Clark ends up in a prison cell as well. And Vlad helps Amelia realize she needs help, with the court case and mentally.


End file.
